


Hope

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gave him something he hadn’t had in longer than he could remember: hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



There weren’t many jobs available for suspected former Death Eaters. The suspected part didn’t seem to matter to the majority of people who couldn’t seem to see past the Slytherin affiliation that was often associated with Voldemort. It had been three years since the war ended, but the prejudice was still present. Theo knew that his situation was even worse because his father _had_ been a Death Eater so everyone assumed he had followed in dear old Daddy’s footsteps.

The fact that he had remained neutral in the war _also_ drew suspicion. If he’d been like Zabini and Millicent, who made their support of Potter known, he wouldn’t have such a difficult time. Contrary to popular opinion, the majority of Slytherin House remained neutral. There were a few notable exceptions, of course, and those were so well-known that the rest of them were stuck with that reputation. However, he was one of the few who had actually lost everything so he felt that he deserved to be bitter.

The Ministry had taken everything when his father got sent to Azkaban. Theo had been allowed to take his clothes and a few personal things, but everything else was seized. He had fought to regain control, but there were a dozen trumped up laws created just for the excuse to pilfer the estates of those connected to Voldemort. Personally, Theo wished Voldemort had been successful at destroying the Ministry prior to Potter’s victory.

It had been two years since he left Hogwarts, staying an extra year since seventh year hadn’t counted, and realized just what ‘taking everything’ meant. When he had been away at school, it hadn’t seemed so bad. After finishing his studies, though, he’d found himself homeless, unemployed, and poor. He had a small inheritance from his mother, fortunately, and he’d managed to barely live on that since school. He tried to get a job, but his efforts were almost always in vain. There had been a handful of temporary positions but it never took long before his bosses heard that he’d been a Slytherin and realized who his father had been. They never wasted any time in finding some excuse to fire him.

It wasn’t fair, but he had discovered that life never was. Millie failed to understand that the world was different for him regardless of the fact that he had never become a Death Eater or even followed the Carrows’ commands during that year of hell. In the old days, she would have been as cynical as he was, but her decision to go back to the castle to fight had caused her to become ridiculously optimistic and downright foolish. Theo didn’t have any doubt that she would be sorted into Hufflepuff now with the way she behaved.

However, she was his only friend, so he had to tolerate her shortcomings or deal with the effort of making another friend. After this current fiasco, that idea was sounding better and better. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed her to get him to promise to take action against those who were treating him with such prejudice. It wouldn’t do any good, and he’d told her that very fact until he’d been hoarse from talking, but she seemed to believe one of her new little friends could help save him from a life of unemployment and judgment.

When he had finally agreed, only after she had wrestled him to the ground and taken his wand, he had assumed it was going to be one of her new boyfriend’s friends, someone in Hufflepuff that Macmillan trusted, but no, he’d been wrong. Even that would have been an improvement over his current situation because he’d arrived at the office only to see Hermione bloody Granger’s name on the door. It didn’t take him a second to realize just how thoroughly Millicent had buggered him up this time. 

Granger might be the champion of House Elves the wizarding world over, but she wasn’t going to be sympathetic about taking any actions on his behalf. His father had been one of the enemies, after all, and she had survived terrible things during the war, if the stories were to be believed. Besides that, Theo hadn’t said more than a half dozen words to her during their entire time at Hogwarts together. She probably assumed he was just as blood conscious as Malfoy and refused to speak with her because she was Muggleborn. He certainly had no intention of admitting that it was because she intimidated him with her intelligence and, as she grew up, her looks.

“Are you planning to come in or are you waiting for someone?” Theo turned to face the door when he heard the question. She was still pretty, possibly more so than she’d been at school, and he still felt that odd twisting in his gut when she looked at him. “Oh, it’s you. How are you, Theodore? I haven’t seen you since our last term at Hogwarts.”

She knew his name? What a silly question. Of course she did. There hadn’t been hundreds of students in their year, after all, and they’d been some of the few who returned after the war to complete their final year properly. “I’m unemployed and preparing to live on Millicent’s sofa if I don’t find a job soon,” he said, grimacing when he realized he’d actually been brutally honest.

“Unemployed?” Her eyebrows went up and she looked surprised. “You scored nearly as high on your NEWTs as I did.”

“NEWT scores mean nothing when you’re the descendent of a Death Eater.” He snorted at her expression. “Did you think it was only Slytherins who practiced prejudice?”

“You’re here to see me, aren’t you?” She nodded once before he could answer. “Millicent told me of a friend who was having difficulties despite remaining neutral in the war. I had no idea it was you or I’d have encouraged her to bring you to me sooner.” She shook her head. “Not that another friend of hers isn’t just as deserving as equality, of course. It’s just that you were never unkind like the others, and you shouldn’t be held accountable for your father’s actions.”

“I was unaware that Millie had been discussing my situation with others.” Theo was going to get her back, obviously, because he had no interest in being the topic of gossip for a bunch of goody goodies who were hailed as heroes while he was being spat upon just because of his lineage. Of course, he did find it karmic irony in the fact that he was now experiencing what so many Muggleborns must have felt.

“Not others. Just me. She came to see me last month seeking advice and ideas of things that might help.” Hermione stepped aside and ushered him into the office. “I’ve been working independent of the ministry, you see, trying to fight injustice and work towards legislation that allows all magical beings, whether creature or human, to be given equal representation. Sadly, I’ve had more than one person in a similar situation to yours, but I’ve been able to help get them support so they could improve their circumstances.”

“This is rather pointless. I’ve already done my own research, and there’s no law that forces private businesses to employee specific people. They can simply state that they have better candidates based on vague criteria and that satisfies the Ministry.” Theo arched a brow and reluctantly sat in the chair she motioned to. “There’s nothing you can do to force them to hire me or keep me employed.”

“There might not be a specific law about it, but there are protections for workers to not be discriminated against. There’s also the court of public opinion. Harry didn’t die and defeat Voldemort so that the world could shift its prejudice from one group to another,” she said matter-of-factly. “He is very supportive of my efforts to make our world one of equality and acceptance. Our notoriety is only truly beneficial when we can use it to help others, such as refusing to frequent a business that doesn’t treat all job candidates equally or refuses service to someone based on a bad choice they made during a time when they might not have even had a real choice.”

Theo was rather impressed at her ability to suggest practically blackmailing a business in to doing the decent thing as if it wasn’t at all sneaky or calculating. “The stories are true,” he drawled. “You really do have the cunning slyness of a Slytherin.”

“I prefer to consider it a realistic approach to a difficult issue.” She ran her fingers through her wild hair and smiled. “I can be rather determined when I’m passionate about something. Occasionally, that requires being underhanded and subtle, and I’m willing to do what is necessary to succeed.”

“It was a compliment, Granger. Slytherin is the best house, after all, regardless of a few damaged occupants.” Theo leaned back and watched her. “If I decide to take action and pursue the matter, what do I need to do?”

“Provide me with a work history since Hogwarts along with the reasons given for any termination. I can make inquiries to request documentation from each of them to support their actions,” she explained. “From there, we can either seek a reinstatement of employment or a small monetary sum for damages and documentation of their violation with the Ministry.”

“I wouldn’t want to work for any of them again,” he said, not caring if he sounded bitter. He’d earned the right.

“I wouldn’t expect it, but it is an option. Your main interests were Arithmancy and Charms, weren’t they?” she asked.

Theo narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. “How did you know that?”

He could swear she was blushing but it might just be the light in the office making it seem that way. She shrugged her shoulders and ducked her head. “I noticed you seemed to pay more attention in those classes than others,” she said. “Anyway, if you’re interested, I know of a vacancy that you’re suited for, and the owners of the company aren’t like those you’ve dealt with before. It’s not a guaranteed position, as they have final say, but it’s a chance, if you’d like it.”

She had paid enough attention to him at school to know his favorite subjects? It probably didn’t mean anything at all, but he couldn’t help wondering if she’d noticed him in any other ways. “I’d like a chance,” he said, catching her gaze and hoping she understood there was a double meaning to his words. He was about to be evicted and didn’t have a job, but he knew he had enough money to make an offer. “Perhaps you can tell me about the vacancy over a coffee?” 

“Coffee as new friends?” she asked, smiling slightly. “Or coffee as potential for something else?”

Theo slowly smiled. “New friends is nice, especially since you’re far more Slytherin than dear Millie has been since she started dating Macmillan, but I think there’s something to be said for potential, don’t you?”

“I’d have to agree,” she said. “I’ll be done with work at six. Meet me here, and we can go for a coffee and conversation. I look forward to it, Theodore.”

Theo stood and straightened his robe. “I’ll bring you a list of my unemployment history, as well. I’ve decided it’s time to take action against them and help support your and Potter’s vision for our world.” He grimaced. “I refuse to be optimistic about the outcome, of course, but I’ll make the effort. Until this evening, have a lovely day, Hermione.”

When he left her office, he was smiling even as he tried to force himself to scowl. His spirits were lifted, and he hadn’t even had to swear allegiance to Potter or Gryffindor to get her attention. He was leaving with a possible job to look forward to as well as a date with a witch who still intimidated him but also gave him something he hadn’t had in longer than he could remember: hope.

End


End file.
